Increased demands on cooling systems for electronic devices are an unwanted by-product of advances in the development in integrated circuits (ICs), and particularly in processors. One response to these demands may be to increase the size of heat sinks that are provided to dissipate heat from IC packages. However, previously proposed arrangements for mounting heat sinks and interfacing heat sinks to IC packages may limit the size of heat sinks that can be employed without undue risk of damage to the electronic device in the event of dynamic loading during transport.